pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style)
The Confrontation of 1937's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Bill - Charles Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Loyal Heart Dog's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Funshine Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Clown Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Grumpy Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1937 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Pepe is making love to Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Riley Anderson Category:The Confrontation of 1937 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Jim cummings